bigbangtheoryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Penny Hofstadter
'''Penny '''ist ein Hauptcharakter aus The Big Bang Theory und die Nachbarin von Sheldon und Leonard. Sie arbeitet in der Cheesecake Factory. Bis heute ist ihr Nachname unbekannt. Leben Penny kommt ursprünglich aus Omaha in Nebraska und zog in der ersten Folge nach Pasadena, Kalifornien um. In der ersten Episode sieht man wie sie in ihr Apartment im Wohnhaus einzieht und sie die beiden Nerds und ihre Freunde Howard und Raj kennen lernt. Penny wollte sich nach ihrem Umzug nach Kalifornien als Schauspielerin durchsetzen, sie hat jedoch Probleme engagiert zu werden und hält sich deshalb mit einem Kellnerinnenjob in der Cheesecake Factory über Wasser. Familie Pennys Familie ist relativ unbekannt und die meisten ihrer Verwandten leben weiterhin in Nebraska. Ihr Vater Wyatt besuchte sie und die vier Jungs in einer Episode. Weil Wyatt nicht wusste, dass Leonard und Penny sich getrennt haben, hat Penny Leonard überredet so zu tun, als ob sie noch zusammen wären. Nacthumbhdem Leonard die Scheinbeziehung ausgenutzt hat, ist die Lüge, nachdem Penny es ihrem Vater erzählt hat, aufgeflogen. Charakter In einer Folge ist sie wegen ihrem beruflichen und privatem Misserfolg derart frustriert, dass sie sich tagelang betrinkt, jegliche Körperhygiene vernachlässigt und sich schließlich in ein Online-Spiel (Age of Conan) flüchtet. Leonard hat von Anfang an ein Auge auf sie geworfen und die beiden werden schließlich zu Beginn der dritten Staffel ein Paar, jedoch hält die Beziehung nicht lange. Penny ist das typische Mädchen von nebenan, durchschnittlich intelligent und sehr hübsch und sexy, und sie ist oft diejenige, die die Wissenschaftler wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen bringt. Eigentlich mag sie die vier Jungs ganz gern, aber hin und wieder nervt es sie doch etwas, wenn Raj nicht mit ihr spricht, Howard Anmachsprüche macht oder Sheldon mitten in der Nacht bei ihr anklopft, weil er Hilfe bei irgendeinem sozialen Problem braucht - so ziemlich das einzige, womit Penny deutlich besser zurechtkommt als die Physiker. In der ersten Folge erwähnt sie, dass sie ein Drehbuch über ein Mädchen schreibt, dass von Lincoln, Nebraska nach LA zieht um Schauspielerin zu werden, aber als Bedienung in der Cheesecake Factory landet. Als Leonard fragt, ob es auf ihrem Leben basiert, erwidert sie nein, da sie aus Omaha stamme. Sie lebte dort bei ihrem Vater Wyatt, der sich immer einen Jungen gewünscht hatte und dies Penny auch teilweise spüren ließ. Penny hat damit immer wieder zu kämpfen, so sprach sie auch mehrfach mit Beverly Hofstadter darüber, welche ihre Psychologiekenntnisse anwendete, um ihr zu helfen. Obwohl Penny anfangs gelegentlich naiv erscheint, wird sie im gleichen Maße, wie sie den Nerds das Leben jenseits von Wissenschaft und Comics näherbringt, selbst immer smarter und nerdiger. Dies zeigt sich insbesodere darin, dass sie (zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung) Referenzen zu Star Trek macht und sogar das Prinzip von Schrödingers Katze einem ihrer Freunde erklärt, bevor sie erkennt, wie dumm er im Vergleich zu den Jungs ist. Beziehungen Leonard thumb|254px Ihre Beziehung zu Leonard ist eine der wichtigsten Themen in der Serie. Leonard fühlte sich zu Penny hingezogen in dem Moment, wo er sie traf. Penny zeigt keine Anzeichen von Interesse, bis sie von seinem gescheiterten Versuch einer Beziehung mit Leslie Winkle hört. Sie haben Ende der ersten Staffel ein Date, aber Penny möchte noch keine Beziehung mit ihm, da sie Angst hat sie würde ihn wegen ihrer geringeren Intelligenz langweilen. Sie bleiben trotzdem Freunde, obwohl sie noch etwas für einander empfinden. Als Leonard von seiner 3 Montatigen Forschungsreise zurück kommt, küsst sie ihn sofort, weil sie ihn sehr vermisst hatte. Sheldon Penny und Sheldon reizen sich einander und gehen sich gegenseitig auf die Nerven. Sheldon ist schnell Schüsse auf Penny Intelligenz, Job, und andernfalls Karriere machen, während Penny wirft seine persönlichen Routinen, wie zB während Die Panty Pinata Polarisation bei Penny vermasselt Sheldon Wäsche-Nacht. Trotz ihrer Unterschiede sind Sheldon und Penny in unmittelbarer Nähe und sind schnell zu einander zu helfen. Sie haben füreinander auf mehreren Anlässen, oft tut Dinge, die sie wirklich nicht wollen, zu tun, um einander besser zu fühlen. Wichtige Beispiele sind, wenn Penny kümmert Sheldon, wenn er krank ist, und wenn sie lässt ihn in ihrer Wohnung zu bleiben, wenn er eingesperrt wird sich, auch ließ ihn in ihrem eigenen Bett schlafen. Sheldon war auch schnell zu Penny zu Hilfe zu kommen, wenn sie um Hilfe nach einem Sturz in der Dusche und verrenken ihre Schulter, gehen so weit, dass sie ins Krankenhaus zu fahren genannt, obwohl sie nicht wissen, wie zu fahren. Viele dieser Vorfälle Ende mit Penny singt das Lied "Soft Kitty" Sheldon, um ihn besser zu fühlen; Sheldon sang es ihr auf einmal auch. Eines der größten Beispiele für ihre Freundschaft ist, dass trotz seiner eigenen Herrschaft zu vermeiden physischen Kontakt mit Menschen, Penny einer von nur drei Personen Sheldon hat umarmte, die nicht Mitglieder seiner Familie, die nur andere als Wil Wheaton und Amy Farrah Fowler ist . Penny scheint manchmal wie ein "Leihmutter", um Sheldon handeln, mit Leonard, der Vater. Während der Zeit, Penny und Leonard zusammen waren, wenn sie wie ein geschiedenes Paar gekämpft, gehandelt Sheldon wie ein Kind zwischen ihnen gefangen. Howard Howard schnappte ein Bild von ihm und einen Schlafbereich Penny und seine Kennzeichnung "Me and My Girlfriend" Adam hoAdded von Adam ho Bei Treffen, Howard ständig treffen auf Penny in einer Weise, die sie halten ihn "ekelhaft" gemacht. Ihre dynamische bleibt gleich zum größten Teil in der Serie, sondern beginnt sich zu verändern, wenn Howard beginnt Bernadette Laufenden. Obwohl Penny ist kein Fan von ihm, pflegen sie und Howard eine Freundschaft, obwohl sie hängen nur selten außerhalb der Gruppe. Howard flirtet mit Penny viel weniger und wird lockerer zu ihr, nachdem er seine Beziehung mit Bernadette, die Penny offensichtlich genießt beginnt, obwohl sie steckt immer noch Spaß an ihm. Raj Penny zu realisieren, dass sie mit Raj geschlafen. ZeypherAdded durch Zeypher Wie bei allen anderen Frauen, ist Raj nicht zu Penny sprechen, wenn er betrunken oder auf Medikamente ist. Sie hängen in der Gruppe viel und Penny gelegentlich versucht, ihn in ein Gespräch zu necken. Raj beginnt Penny wie die Serie weiter geht und die beiden am Ende betrunken gefallen und scheinen miteinander geschlafen haben. Später Raj erzählt Penny, dass sie keinen Sex, und bei der Klärung, sagt er ihr, dass, wenn sie half ihm auf dem Kondom, er vorzeitig ejakuliert. Raj fragt Penny niemandem und Penny Versprechen sagen, zu schweigen. Raj versucht, tatsächlich heute ihr, aber sie sagt ihm, sie will einfach nur Freunde sein. Trotz ihrer rauen Vergangenheit, Penny Versuche eine Freundin finden für Raj und tröstet ihn, wenn er es brauchen können. Bernadette Penny mit Bernadette und Amy, ihren Freunden. Sheldon Cooper PhDAdded von Sheldon Cooper PhD Penny und Bernadette arbeiteten zusammen bei The Cheesecake Factory, bis Bernadette promovierte und wird ein Mikrobiologe, und sind enge Freunde. Sie ist die erste Person außerhalb der Gruppe von Jungs, dass Penny gesehen wird, hängen mit auf einer regulären Basis. Sie genießen hanging out in Penny Wohnung, trösten sich gegenseitig und gehen zusammen. Sie hängen auch mit den Jungs zusammen einmal Howard beginnt Dating Bernadette. In der Episode Der Countdown Reflection, weil Bernadette will zu Howard heiraten, bevor er geht in den Raum, Penny, zusammen mit Amy, bekommen Sheldon, Leonard und Raj geweiht als Minister um ihr zu ermöglichen, um die Trauung zu amtieren. Amy Amy tröstende Penny. Adam hoAdded von Adam ho Als Bernadette und Penny hatten eine sleepover, spritzt Amy selbst in Penny Leben, indem sie sich selbst eingeladen. In kürzester Zeit sie behauptet, dass sie und Penny besten Freunde sind und nennt sie "bestie". Als sie zunächst hängt mit Penny und Bernadette ihren Mangel an sozialen Fähigkeiten machen es etwas umständlich, aber da sie mehr Zeit damit verbringt, mit ihnen sie binden und die 3 eigenen Gruppe werden als Gegenstück zu der Gruppe von Jungs. Die beiden allmählich eine enge Freundschaft und weiterhin mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und sind schnell zu einander zu helfen, wenn der andere braucht. Amy ist bewusst, dass Penny den Planeten, dass ihr soziales Leben dreht sich um und schnell kehrt sie natürlich, wenn sie sauer auf sie ist, oder ist ärgerlich sie ist. Amy hat Penny eine große hässliche Bild von den beiden von ihnen, um ihre Freundschaft zu feiern. An einem Punkt merkt sie, dass Penny hasst es, eilt Penny über Amy Wohnung, um ihre Freundschaft zu retten und rehangs die Malerei in ihrer Wohnung. In The Shiny Trinket Manöver, wenn Amy ihr Argument hatte mit Sheldon nimmt Penny Sheldon dem Juweliergeschäft, um ein Geschenk zu kaufen. Sheldon endet immer Amy ein Diadem. Penny ist mehr als glücklich Inbetriebnahme der Tiara auf Amy, die Amy ekstatischen macht. In The Weekend Vortex, gesteht Amy in Penny, wenn sie eine schreckliche Zeit hatten bei ihrer Tante birthday party, weil Sheldon gesichert an sein Versprechen zu erledigen Star Wars zu spielen: The Old Republic, ein MMORPG. Penny bekommt sie Vierteln, wo der Verlierer muss Bier trinken spielen wird. Amy erweist sich als sehr gut auf das Spiel von der ganzen Zeit, die sie als Kind zu werfen Münzen zu wünschen Freunden verbracht, und als ein Ergebnis, bekam Penny betrunken. Sie überredet Amy, eine Szene und die beiden Kahn in die entgegengesetzte Wohnung zu machen, wie die Jungs in der Mitte ihrer Marathon sind. Amy nicht mithalten ihren Trick verlassen Sheldon für eine make-believe Charakter namens Arman und Penny kommt zu ihrer Rettung, indem er Sheldon die Wahrheit. thumb|169px Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter